


Gone

by Nikky_the_writer



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikky_the_writer/pseuds/Nikky_the_writer
Summary: Reader is Tony’s wife, everything was perfect in their lives, but then something happens to the ReaderWarnings: blood, cursing, violence





	1. Chapter 1

The warm breath sent shivers down my spine. I was awake, thinking about the last night. Tony and I had an argument yesterday. He was the man of my dreams, but sometimes he could be a pain in the ass. I was still angry at him, but we never spent a night apart since we got married, even before.

 

His arm was around my waist, holding me close to him. Slowly turning around I saw his sleeping face. I observed his face for a while, he was still asleep and I couldn’t suppress the smile on my lips. With my fingers, I gently made patterns on his face. We were both young, but we loved each other. Both of us were genius in our fields. His parents couldn’t be any prouder of him. I placed a kiss on his lips, slightly waking him. He didn’t open his eyes, but he hummed in response. I got up slowly, not wanting to disturb him. After getting dressed I left our house. The house was amazing, it wasn’t something extravagant, it was warm and sweet, just like I always imagined. I started running; it was still early in the morning so there weren’t a lot of people. I heard the sound of car breaks when I turned around two men jumped from the black van and they came after me. I was running the fastest I could, but they were faster, especially the man who caught me. He punched me in the face and everything went black

* * *

**3rd person POV  
**

Tony got up pretty late, he heard voices downstairs. He quickly put his sweatpants and shirt on. He saw his parents talking on the couch.   
“Morning,” Tony said and kissed his mother’s cheek.  
“Morning honey,” Tony was standing at the doors looking around, he couldn’t see Y/N anywhere.  
“What’s wrong?” his mother asked.  
“Where is Y/N?” he wanted his wife to know that it was a stupid fight yesterday and that he doesn’t care about it that he only wants her.  
“She wasn’t here when we came,” his father said. He loved Y/N; he thought that she was right for Tony.  
“It’s noon she should have been here by now. She always comes home around 8 am,” Tony was pacing around the room.  
“Tony, calm down she will come back,” his mother, the voice of reason, said.  
Tony waited for her, he was getting worried by every second that past bye and he was on the edge of breaking.   
“She is probably with her friends”, his father assured him.  
“She would call, you know…” Tony stopped for a moment remembering what she said. “When we had our first fight, she went to her friends house, I wanted to talk to her so I called her. I was so surprised when she answered; I thought that she will ignore me. Do you know what she said when I asked her why she answered?” Tony let tears fall from his eyes, moving away from his parents. “Do you know what she said?” he yelled this time, he knew that something had to happen.  
“Tony calm down,” his mother tried to hug him, but he stepped back and said.  
“I didn’t want you to worry about me. I will always let you know tht I am safe, I don’t want you to worry,” his voice was like a whisper.   
“She said that. She cared so much that she moved away from her anger so, that I would know she is safe. Somebody else would let me worry as a punishment.”   
“Tony, she probably lost track of timef,” his father said again gathering his stuff ready to leave.  
“You don’t know her.”   
“Maybe you don’t,” his father said walking past his son.  
“Howard, stop it. Tony we have to go, I will call you later,” his mother said and gave him a kiss on the cheek leaving him leaned on the door.  
At that moment he was so angry that he even refused to look at his father, he never thought that day he would lose everything, his parents, and his wife.

 

He never gave up on Y/N, he was a mess, sleeping around trying to forget, but it’s been years, decades and he couldn’t forget, he never found out what happened to her. Jarvis was constantly looking for her, after Ultron, FRIDAY took over that task. There was never anything from her, a public picture, any DNA, nothing, never.

* * *

“Let me go,” Y/N was screaming, trying to run, she was kicking, fighting.“Let me go, let me…” everything went black she was kicked in the head again.A man was carrying her through long white halls. Walk felt like infinity, but he didn’t seem to care. “Why?” the man could hear her whispers.He walked into a dark room and he put her on a chair and tied her to it. She asked again and he answered, “You will have to ask him,” she could hear footsteps approaching and the man’s eyes were completely blank like there was no life in it.“Good morning Mrs. Stark”, the man in a white lab coat said approaching to her. She looked up and recognized the man. She laughed dryly at him.“That is so sad,” she said.“What did you just say?” “Oh, you heard me.” “Soldier,” the man said and gestured to the man in black to come, he then whispered something to him. A soldier came to Y/N and punched her in the face.Y/N looked down from the force of the impact and then she looked up, blood dripping from her mouth. She smiled at the man and he came closer. She spat on him. His face covered with her blood.“You will never know,” she said and he slammed her across her face.“He cleaned his face with a towel and turned his back to her. He took an injection full with red liquid. Her eyes grow wider and she tried to untie herself, she knew what it was.“Don’t worry, it’s improved,” he injected the liquid into her neck and she passes out.


	2. Chapter 2

It felt like years when she woke up. She was handcuffed to the bed. Her vision was blurry and she couldn’t remember what happened.  
She looked around the room and the only thing she could see was darkness.  
“All my demons will be waiting for me when I turn off the lights,“ she remembered saying to Tony first time when he wanted to turn off all the lights in the room when they were sleeping together.

 

She had a rough life and she had to fight for what she wanted; the life was never easy for her and her past was always one step from catching her, but she rose from everything, she succeeded.  
She was one of the best in the new field where she was studying how to stimulate the human brain to be submitted at the higher level. She succeeded in her experiments, she created a serum that could submit a human being without any side-effect. A lot of people wanted her serum, they even threatened her, broke in her lab. But she was hiding all her research in Stark’s vault, hidden in one of his inventions.  
Only Tony knew where it was. But after all of the threatening to her and Tony she burned her whole lab, she even destroyed all the papers and the serum. And everything was quiet for a while, obviously, somebody wasn’t happy about that.  
  
Her head hurt, she hated feeling lost and scared. She knew that somebody was inside with her, the shallow breathing was coming from the corner of the room.  
“Where am I?” she asked towards the darkest corner. She knew what were the side effects of their serum so she was going to play along.  
“You know Y/N don’t play stupid,” the man said.  
“How could you understand me then?”  
“Funny, but remember I am not the one in handcuffs,“ he smiled coming closer.  
Suddenly Y/N started breaking thumbs on her hands before saying: “Neither am I ”  
“That was interesting, never thought that you had that inside you.  
Suddenly, she jumped at him punching him in the face, he hit his head into a metal pipe and fell unconscious. She was running like the wind, finally getting out of the building. The world seemed crazy, it was different from before. Days passed by, but she managed to come back home. She quietly came into the house, only finding it completely empty.

 

“He left, did you really think that he will wait?” the voice said behind her.  
“No, no, he didn’t.”  
“You have to come with me Y/N, you have to obey them or they will kill him. ”  
“How long?” she asked, her voice wasn’t any louder than her shallow breathing.  
“A few years,” the man said.  
“You are Strucker’s son? He would let you die?”  
“No, he knew you won’t fight because they are watching him,” the man answered.  
“How did the time passed so fast?”  
“After they gave you the serum you were knocked out, so they put you into cryo,“ he sat down and gestured her to sit next to him.  
“No, the serum it was…”, she refused to sit down.  
“No, it wasn’t. They gave you the serum for super soldiers.”  
“Like Captain America, Stark’s invention?” she asked not believing.  
“It wasn’t just the same they changed it,” he looked at her with pity, he knew what is going to happen to her and he knew what he has to show her.  
“When you come back they will erase you, force you to forget who you are. You will become their weapon.”  
“Why me?”  
“Because you are smart. It’ easy to teach you how to fight, but soldiers are not quite smart, so they chose you. They know that you will never create that serum if you are you. When they erase you it will be a double win for them.”  
“Why now?” she asked sitting down, feeling defeated.  
“Because there is no much time until we will rise again.”  
“Rise again? You don’t believe in that. Why are you telling me this? Why do you care,” she could hear the bitterness in his voice while he was talking about Hydra.  
“I don’t want to be like them, but I have to. There are no other choices with them. You will become one of them.”  
˝I have to see Tony,” she said it and it almost sounded like she was going to cry.  
˝Why? He forgot about you Y/N. ˝  
Striker pulled something from his pocket, there were pictures of Tony, he was smiling on them, drinking with some woman. On some pictures, he was in bed with them. Y/N couldn’t look at it. She threw the pictures away, standing up. She lost everything in that moment.  
˝Lead the way˝, it was the only thing she said.

 

From then on she let go, they erased her memory, her life she became no one. She was trained bye Winter Soldier, winning every time. After the first time when she was fighting him, she learned his pattern. She knew what he will do before him.  
“Shadow, standby”, Chris, the man who just entered said, while she was on the floor struggling the soldier.  
She got up and walked to Chris. “You are going too easy on them. On everyone. If I can take down your best soldier what about the others?”  
“Go away Shadow,” he said more teasingly than serious.  
“Always striking the nerve,” she said with a blank face and went to her room.  
There was no light coming from the window, it was the middle of the night. The light next to her bed was on.  
She laid down and said: “They are no longer waiting”, and then she switched off the light.  
  
They did erase her memory, but some things never changed. She knew that someone was missing, a person that she once loved. She didn’t lose her knowledge about the serum, but she never provided the information to Hydra, saying that she doesn’t know, which wasn’t unusual considering what they did to her. They never questioned her loyalty, they bluntly trusted her. They didn’t even know that she kept the ring that was once on her finger and now was hanging on a chain around her neck; close to her chest.  
  
She was sent on the missions, taking governments down and she was aware of what she was doing, but she never refused the given task. She became theirs, their weapon, their person.


	3. Chapter 3

It’s been years and she was still under their command. Y/N didn’t care anymore about what she was doing like her moral compass was broken. She had only one friend, if you could even say a friend, it was the Winter Soldier. As her only friend, she left with him when Hydra fall. He started to remember, but she didn’t. He remembered his old friend, but she couldn’t remember the only person for whom she cared about.

Bucky was always there for her, but it felt like she was a burden to him. He had a life before and he could have it again, while she didn’t even know her name. She forgot everything after all this time, she couldn’t hold on to anything.  
Bucky was getting better, but then somebody framed him, so, they had to run away. They came to Europe, to Bucharest. She had to hide again like she will never have a chance to live a normal life, she wasn’t even sure if she wanted a normal life anymore.   
˝How long are we staying? ˝ she asked Bucky who was sitting on the mattress next to her in a small apartment.   
˝Not long.˝  
˝That is not an answer,“ she exhaled. Her patience was on the edge, Bucky wouldn’t tell her anything.   
He knew what was coming. ˝You can leave, nothing is holding you here Shad,” he said nonchalantly.  
˝Are you fucking kidding me? Nothing, is holding me here? ˝  
˝Shadow, calm down,“ he got up following her steps.  
˝Shut up,"  she screamed and then whispered: ˝… that… it’s not my name.”   
˝What do you want me to call you? ˝ he asked, concerned.  
˝I don’t know,“  she hugged him and headed for the door.  
˝Will you come back? ˝  
˝For you… always,"  she left the apartment and stepped on the loud streets of Bucharest.

 

* * *

Y/N was walking through the town for hours, so she headed back to the apartment, she got in quietly.  
˝Who are you? ˝she asked the tall blond man who was looking inside Bucky’s notebook. He couldn’t see her because her face was covered with a hood.  
˝I am…,"  he stopped himself from talking when he saw Bucky standing behind her.  
˝You should leave,"  Bucky said quickly.  
˝Bucky, you know me,"  the man said.  
˝Is that him? ˝ she asked Bucky.  
˝We have to get out of here, they will come here for you,"  he said again. ˝This doesn’t have to end with a fight. ˝  
˝It always ends with a fight,"  Bucky said and whispered to you ˝Run,"  when the small flash grenade was thrown into the apartment. Steve threw the shield on the grenade and then the men in black started coming in. She wasn’t really prepared for a battle today, but she was in a good shape. Her stuff was hidden in the bathroom, while fighting she tried to get them and she succeeded. When she left the bathroom, she couldn’t see Bucky anywhere, like he had disappeared, so she followed the screams. She saw him jumping on the other building when a man in a black costume appeared in front of him. She quickly ran and jumped from the building where Bucky was fighting with the unknown man.   
˝Shadow, run,"  he yelled between hits. ˝This is not your fight,"  he said and started to run when somebody fired at all of them.   
She quickly hid, when the bullets stopped she saw that Bucky was gone.   
She pulled out her laptop from the bag and hacked the video surveillance footage. She passed through a lot of the footage and then she saw Bucky, Steve and two more guys being arrested. Her whole posture changed, she knew where they were heading. She quickly changed in her black outfit and she covered her face. From the bag, she took knives, two guns, and a sniper. 

 

Bucky was fighting with Tony Stark when the bullet was shot straight to the agent that was coming behind Bucky. Another one and another, Bucky knew who had his back, although he was in the Winter Soldier mode he knew that Shadow was killing the agents. Natasha Romanoff came after Bucky. When Stark was getting up from the floor, his eyes were met with the woman in black. She punched him with her left leg in the face and started hitting him hardest she could. Because of her unknown reason she hated Stark, she never knew why. She was sent on the missions to kill people with whom he worked, but he was never the target. She wasn’t aware of the fact that she was the reason that they never wanted to kill him. She beat him down and Bucky was already gone, she was too late again.  
________________________________________  
A small blue car stopped in the middle of the street because of the person who was walking towards it. Bucky recognized her outfit and the way she walked, so he got up from the car, Steve and the other man as well.  
˝Come with me,"  she said sternly.  
˝Was that a question? ˝ Steve asked Bucky.  
˝Nice friends, you have,"  the other man said.  
˝Sam be quiet.˝  
˝I can’t leave Shad, this is my fight,"  Bucky came closer to her.  
˝Your fight? Who are you kidding here Buck? Your fight? ˝ she murmured to herself not believing.   
˝But it’s not yours, you should leave,"  Bucky said. At the moment when Steve came closer to Bucky to take him away. She tossed a blade at him, slightly cutting his ear.  
She took off her hood, looking Bucky in the eyes. ˝Is that what you really want? ˝ if she wanted she could have taken Bucky with her, she knew the words to bring back the Winter Soldier, but she didn’t, she knew what it means when you can’t make your own decision.  
Bucky nodded and she jumped from a highway landing on a moving truck, turning her face towards Bucky.  
˝Goodbye,"  she whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

After she left, Bucky hasn’t seen her, but he knew that she was at the airport, shooting with sniper giving them time to escape. He was now in Wakanda, he wanted to look for her, but they had to leave.  
˝You are thinking about her, aren’t you? ˝ Steve asked his best friend.

 

˝ When I didn’t have anyone, she was always there. She was the only one who talked to me like I was a human being.˝  
˝I understand-“ Steve started, but Bucky cut him off.  
˝No, you don’t. She and I…"  he paused for a moment.˝We had a bad start, but we became friends when I didn’t know who I was. I need her. ˝  
˝You have to know that when she remembers her past she won’t be… ˝  
˝I know, she doesn’t see me like that, she already loves someone else. She always carries a ring around her neck. She never let herself to read the engraving because it would be too painful for her.˝  
˝I know who she is,"  Steve said, sitting across from his friend. Bucky looked up waiting for his friend to continue.  
˝I saw her picture at the Stark’s tower years ago. When I asked Stark, who she was, he didn’t say anything, he just took the picture, he looked broken.˝  
˝Do you think that he is her husband? ˝ Bucky asked.  
˝Yes, that is why I asked T'Challa if he could send someone to find her back in America,"  Steve smiled at his friend.  
˝She will be here today in a few hours,"  Bucky’s smile grows wider hearing the news. 

 

* * *

˝Are you sure? You can still come with us,"  Bucky asked for the hundred time that day.  
˝I will be fine here, I’m not ready to go back,"  she said and hugged him.  
Steve and others were returning to America after two years of hiding in Wakanda. Tony contacted them and Steve was happy to finally go home, as were the others. Y/N still couldn’t remember who was her husband, she didn’t want anyone to tell her, she remembered her name and little things about her life, but nothing else. She tried to remember, she even had dreams about her past. She was giving up when finally one day, year and a few months after Bucky and his friends left Wakanda, she remembered.

 

* * *

_“I wish that we could stay like this forever˝, Tony said, tracing patterns on her bare skin._

_˝We could, but somebody had to ask the big question,"  she said, giggling._  
She was laying on her stomach and Tony was laying on the side next to her. He was leaning on his elbow, watching at her naked form, barely covered with dark blue sheets.   
˝So, you don’t want to get married and be mine official,"  she turned around at his words, taking his hand in hers and interviewing their fingers together.  
˝Oh, no, no, no Mr. Stark, don’t think like that,"  she smiled at him leaning in. She kissed him on the lips and he quickly deepened the kiss. Y/N pulled away after a while and she was now laying on Tony’s body looking into his eyes.  
˝When you say forever, do you really mean it? ˝ she asked with a serious voice. She knew that she could trust him, but there were always people talking bad things about him.  
˝Are you serious? ˝ Tony asked, looking at her, he rolled her over and now he was hovering over her.  
She nodded, not saying a word.   
˝Do you love me? ˝  
˝Yes,"  she said quietly and he kissed her on the tip of her nose.  
˝Do you trust me? ˝  
˝Yes,"  she whispered, seeing a smile forming on Tony’s face.  
˝Are you just nervous because of the wedding? ˝  
˝No, I don’t know, I really love you, but-”   
Tony cut her off. ˝It’s about your past? I already told you, I love you and I will never let you go. I know that we aren’t married yet, but you are mine and I am yours,“  he gently put his fingers on her chin. ˝I will never let anything to tear us apart.˝  
She let the tear roll down her cheek, she knew that finally, somebody had her back and that somebody was the person she adored.  
˝I love you.˝

 

* * *

˝Tony…? ˝ she whispered, opening her eyes.  
˝Tony,"  she finally remembered. So she left. For the first time in years, she was walking down the airport in a dark summer dress with black heels and a smile on her face, which disappeared when she remembered what she is going to do. She will come to the tower, just to say goodbye to Tony, she never had a chance to do it. 

 

It was middle of the night, she entered the Tower with Bucky’s help, he led her to Tony’s room and then he left. She didn’t knock she entered and she was standing in the corner when Tony shifted under the covers. He looked up and saw her standing in her room, beautiful as ever.  
˝Y/N? ˝ he asked.  
˝Will you help me with the dress? ˝ she asked with a smile.  
He quickly came to her, almost running and he took a deep breath thinking it was a dream. Slowly he put his fingers on her shoulders and moved her hair from her neck, placing kisses at the now exposed skin. She melted under his touch and she felt his fingers on her cold skin, getting lower as he unzipped her dress.   
She turned around to look at him. ˝Can you give me a shirt?˝  
˝Y.. yes,"  he stuttered, he gave her his shirt he didn’t leave her eyes the whole time, while she was letting her dress to fall to her feet and putting his shirt on her body.  
She led him to the bed, holding his hand and he followed like a puppy. They laid down and he put his hands around her holding her tight. One of his hands sneaked inside her shirt sending shivers down her spine.  
˝I love you, Tony,"  she whispered.   
He kissed her neck again and whispered in her ear ˝I will never let you go˝.  
Y/N didn’t want to sleep, so she listened to Tony’s heart beats the whole night  
˝We should have grown older together,"  she whispered.

* * *

 

It was 4 am, it was unusual for Tony to be in bed at that hour, but before, when Y/N lived with him, he would never let her sleep alone, so he didn’t leave her now.  
She slowly got up, it was chilly, so she quickly put on her dress without zipping it and she put Tony’s shirt over it. She grabbed her heels and went downstairs, heading for the elevator when she heard somebody saying her name.  
˝Y/N? What are you doing here? ˝ Wanda asked and hugged her.  
˝Did you tell Stark? ˝ Y/N didn’t want anyone to know that she was there, so she just shrugged with her shoulders.  
˝I can read your mind, Y/N.˝  
˝But you won’t.˝  
˝Don’t make me do it,"  Wanda put her hands in the pockets of her sweater and looked at her waiting for an explanation.  
˝I just came to say goodbye, if he asks about me please say that it was you. It wouldn’t be the first time for you to make illusions for him.˝  
˝You have the chance to be happy, why don’t you take it? ˝ Wanda asked, worried about her. Y/N was like a sister to her.  
˝I can’t, it wouldn’t be fair for Tony. I’m different now. ˝  
˝Bucky took his chance, so you should take it too.˝  
˝He wasn’t aware of the things he did for Hydra, but I was, at least at the beginning. I killed so that I wouldn’t lose myself, but in the end, I lost myself.˝  
˝You have to tell him.˝  
˝Even if I tell him, he wouldn’t want me, I’m damaged, full of scars on the outside and inside.˝  
Wanda and Y/N heard that somebody was coming.  
˝Wanda please,"  Y/N begged.  
Tony came from the around the corner. ˝Were you talking to someone? ˝  
˝No,…. I’m not sure,"  Wanda said, looking at you. She was forcing Tony’s mind to not see Y/N standing there.  
Tony started talking when the elevator door opened, revealing Steve  
˝Y/N? ˝ he asked, not believing that she was really there.  
˝Y/N? ˝ Tony whispered.  
˝What are you doing here? ˝ she lowered her head hearing Steve’s voice. Wanda saw that there is no need to be in Stark’s mind, so she left from it.  
Tony was now looking at her, he couldn’t speak. Y/N still didn’t say anything so Steve realized that something was going on.   
Tony came to Y/N and hugged her tight, he only moved away to see her face, she was crying, so Tony hugged her again and whispered: ˝I will never let you go.˝

 

 

She thought she was a monster, that she doesn’t deserve to be happy, that Tony would be better off without her. She didn’t realize that after all the years that passed Tony still wanted only one thing.


End file.
